tjs_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Will
|place = 4/20 |challenges = 8 |votesagainst = 2 |days = 38 |season2 = All-Stars |tribes2 = |place2 = 2/18 |challenges2 = 11 |votesagainst2 = 2 |days2 = 39 |season3 = Heroes vs. Villains |tribes3 = |place3 = 20/20 |challenges3 = 0 |votesagainst3 = 7 |days3 = 3 |season4 = Blood vs. Water |tribes4 = |place4 = 6/20 |challenges4 = 7 |votesagainst4 = 5 |days4 = 36 |season5 = Will's Statistics |challenges5 = 26 |votesagainst5 = 16 |days5 = 116 |moneyearned5 = $240,000 }} William 'Will' Rose is a human who appeared as a contestant on Survivor: Green Hill, Survivor: All-Stars, Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains, and Survivor: Blood vs. Water. He placed 4th, 2nd, 20th, and 6th respectively. Will is known for being one of the greatest players to ever play the game. In Green Hill, he barely knew the game, and learned mostly from Kevin, one of his best allies. He slowly took control of the game in a Frankenstein kind of manner as the student became the master. He is regarded as the smartest player never to win the game. In the second series, Will and his wife Katherine's future son, Brian, competed in the first season, Survivor: Kermadec Islands. Profile Name: Will R. Tribe Designation: Ravu Current Residence: Warwick, Rhode Island Occupation: Photographer Personal Claim to Fame: Finishing college with a 4.0 grade point average. I had gone through some rough times in life, combined with divorces, girlfriends, and all that stupid stuff. I just wanted to finish college so I could do something else with my life. Inspiration in Life: ''' My fiancee, who I've known for more then 10 years of my life. Fact is she's strong and very smart, and she always inspires me when things get rough. '''Hobbies: Snapping photos, jogging, and cooking. Pet Peeves: People that just can't clue into reality. Delusion ticks me off. 3 Words to Describe You: Smart, respectful, and tough. Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: ''' I've never seen the show before, and one of my friends suggested it to me. I've heard of it, but I could never get into reality shows. But I'm willing to try it and see how tough I really am. '''Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR: I think I can dominate in the challenges, and really control my own destiny in the game. I think as long as I can win challenges, I think I'll make it in the long run. 'Survivor: Green Hill' 'Survivor: All-Stars' 'Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains' 'Survivor: Blood vs. Water' Trivia *Will is the youngest member on the Ravu tribe. *Will is the lowest ranked Heroes vs. Villains returnee. *Will is the second contestant to play a fourth time, following Kasumi. *Will has won the most challenges out of anyone in the entire series; with 26 challenge victories, beating out Ben's 25 wins, and Vyse's 23 wins. *Will has appeared in the most episodes, appearing in 42 episodes total. *Will is one of fifteen players to play over 100 days of Survivor. *Will has won the most challenges out of anyone in the series, with 26 total wins. *Despite never finding the hidden immunity idol throughout the series, Will has had the immunity idol used on him four times, and only one of them was the right use. *Will was originally cast for Survivor: Ultimates during it's early development, but did not make the cut due to format changing. He also was apart of the cancelled Veteran's Island twist. *Will is one of eight players to be voted off first in one season, yet return for another season. He shares this trait with Barney, Beat, Bree, Jared, Olivier, Rain, and Zod. *Will is the 150th person to be voted off Survivor, after his elimination in Episode 1 of Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. *Will took part in every reward during Survivor: All-Stars. *Will is one of five players to have participated in purple rock drawings more then once. The other four are Kratos, Lady, Robert, and Sonic. *Will was deemed the Most Popular Player of Survivor: Green Hill. He then moved onto the Top 22 in the contest, and then later moved onto the Top 9. He placed 2nd in the final results, gaining only 4 of 10 votes. *Will was nominated for Best Male Hero in the first TJ Awards Show. He received 20% of the votes. *Will, along with his alliance partner Sabastian, was nominated for Best Alliance/Duo in the first TJ Awards Show. They got 13% of the total votes. *Will was nominated for Best Male Villain in the second TJ Awards Show. He received 13% of the votes. He is the first player to be nominated for both Hero and Villain awards. *Will appeared in Colbyleebrown's Survivor: Gongaga Forest, along with several other runner ups from the series. He placed 13th. Category:Male Contestants Category:Humans Category:Returning Players Category:Green Hill Contestants Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:Heroes vs. Villains Contestants Category:Blood vs. Water Contestants Category:Green Hill Jury Members Category:Finalists Category:Blood vs. Water Jury Members Category:Ravu Tribe Category:Motoravu Tribe Category:Chapera Tribe Category:Bogamopera Tribe Category:Heroes Tribe Category:Galang Tribe Category:Galaxy Tribe Category:Applicants Category:Contestants who got the Purple Rock Category:Fan Favorite Players Category:Hidden Immunity Idol Users Category:Sprint Player of the Season Winners Category:4th Place Category:2nd Place Category:20th Place Category:6th Place